Kamen Rider x Puella Magi Madoka Magica 1: A World that Abandoned Hope
by Blue Power1
Summary: In a world without Riders, Tsukasa runs into a familiar face and new experiences. Magical girls protect this world from witches and that was that. But what is his job here? With the appearance of old allies, a couple of other deadly magical girls, and Karen's memories, will the mystery surrounding this world be solved?
1. Chapter 1

_Kamen Rider x Puella Magi Madoka Magica 1: A Word that Abandoned Hope_

_Chapter 1: It's Just the Beginning_

* * *

_"So, that's Walpurgis Night."  
"Yes. The most feared witch in this world. But, if she makes that wish, she'll become even more dangerous than Walpurgis."_  
_"I know. Let's go."_  
_"Wait, did we really get it right this time?"_  
_"There's only one to find out."_

**Several weeks earlier...**

Tsukasa and Natsumi step outside of Hikari Studios to examine the new world that they've just entered in. This world was quick to give his role, for as soon as he stepped outside, he was dressed in a grey suit and a I.D. card, that hung around his neck along with his usual magenta TLR camera, told him that he was a student teacher at Mitakihara Middle School.

"What's with outfit Tsukasa-kun?" Natsumi asked.  
"Who knows? But I still look good in it." Tsukasa said, "I wonder what have to do here."  
"Maybe you're a co-worker with the Rider of this world?" Natsumi reasoned.  
"Either way," Tsukasa said, "I think I should be on my way."  
"Why?" Natsumi asked.  
"I might get more answers at this school I'm supposed to teach in." Tsukasa said, "See you later."  
He starts walking down the street.  
"Eh," Natsumi said, "Tsukasa-kun?"

As he walks down the street, he takes pictures of various things in the scenery, but he notices that this world didn't want to be 'captured' by him either. He was a bit discouraged by this.

Recently, he had met someone, who had let him continue his journey, and gave him a new role to play. He was, supposedly, not Kamen Rider Decade the Destroyer of Worlds, but Kamen Rider Decade the Changer of all Worlds. He was to be viewed as a friend and ally to other Kamen Riders, but the worlds seemed to never accept that. What use is a Kamen Rider is he can't get a simple picture of anything without becoming warped?

His actions however gets the attention of four school girls.  
"Good morning." One of the girls said.  
Tsukasa greeted her back.  
"Are you a photographer?" Another asked.  
"No," Tsukasa replied, "I do this for a hobby. I'm headed over to Mitakihara Middle School. I'm starting over there a student teacher."  
"What a coincidence," Another asked, "We are students from the school. Why don't we all walk together."

"Why not?" He thought, "At least, I have more of an idea where I'm exactly going."  
He agrees with them and they continued on their way. He notices that one of the girls had kept her head down, trying to avoid eye contact with him.  
"Karen-san," The girl next to her asked, "Are you alright? "  
"Yeah, Madoka, " She replied, "I'm fine."  
Tsukasa stops a bit in his tracks, but somehow manages to continue.  
"Are you sure?" Another said, "You've awfully quiet today."  
"I'm fine Sayaka." She replied, "but I didn't think we would run into a student teacher today."  
"Well the strangest things happen don't they." Another said.  
"Yeah they do." She agreed.

The three girls keep chatting away, but Tsukasa notices the last girl slowing her pace, he copies her and soon they were behind the group and out of earshot.

"Didn't think I'd see you here, Tsukasa," The girl says quietly.  
"The same could be said for you, Karen." Tsukasa said, "What are you here for?" "Long story." Karen says quickly, "We're headed to the mall later. Follow us their and meet me in front of the music store. We have a lot to talk about."

"Karen!" One of the girl said, "Is everything all right!?"  
"Yes!" She replied, "Everything is fine."  
"We're almost there," The girl continued, "We have to hurry or we might be late."  
"Okay! " Karen said.

They continued along in silence and separated at the entrance. Only to find out a few minutes later that he would be teaching in their class. Along with the news of a new transfer student.

"Not only we have a student teacher, " Ms. Satome said, "We also have a new student."  
She walks in. Everyone is immediately in awe as she walked in. It was a rare occurrence in deed to have not just one, but two transfer students and a student teacher. Though the girl was quiet, her eyes widen. Most people would say that she was overwhelmed with the size of the class, but if you were to ask Karen, she would say that she had also suspicious look in her eyes as well, a look that wondered what she and Tsukasa were doing there, as if they didn't be long.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Ms. Satome suggests. "My name is Homura Akemi, " The girl said, "Nice to meet you." Her eyes meet with Madoka, then Karen's. Karen held her breath, wondering what she might say. Then her eyes soften and she takes her seat.

The rest of the period went on as normally as it could, despite the new additions to the class. Madoka, Sayaka, Hitomi, and Karen decide to have lunch on the roof. "Karen," Sayaka asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yes I'm fine. " Karen said. "But you've been acting weird since we ran Mr. Kayoda," Sayaka points out. "Do you know him? "  
"Sorta, " Karen admitted, "kind of a long story. "

Soon joining in the group was Homura.  
"Hello." Homura said.  
"Hello." They greeted back.  
"May I join you? " She asked.  
"Sure." Madoka says, "you can join us."  
Soon the five were all sitting together and eating.  
"So, " Homura starts, "Did all of you go school here since the first day?"  
"No," Karen said, "I actually started last week. I'm actually from school overseas. I'm part of an exchange program and Madoka's family is my host family."  
"I see." Homura said.

Soon the bell rings and the girls pack up and leave. Karen notices that Homura was walking a bit slower than the group. "Are you ok-" She asked.  
"What are you doing here?" Homura asked. "Huh. What do you mean?" Karen asked.  
"Madoka Kaname never hosted a student overseas. " Homura said.  
"What are you talking about? I'm here. I'm a student from the island of Guam. Of course they never hosted a student from overseas before, it's their first time. But how would you know that any way?" Karen said. "Whatever, just don't get involved." Homura said.  
Homura walks inside leaving Karen alone to wonder what she meant.

The rest of the day basically as normal as possibly can while Karen thought hard on Homura's words. After school, they head to the mall and ate once again.

"Man, that Homura chick is weird, I thought she was cool, but it turns out she's a weirdo and who would've known that the student teacher from this morning would be teaching us." Sayaka said.  
"Today's been very special hasn't it?" Hitomi says.  
"Well I'd say interesting, " Karen remarked, "Not so much special."  
"But-" Madoka starts to say, but then immediately stops.  
"What? What is it Madoka?" Sayaka asks.  
"But I think I met her before or something." Madoka asked.  
"Eh, What do you mean?" Karen asked.  
"I had a weird dream last night." Madoka said, "I don't remember it much, but I know she was in there or at least I think."  
"Maybe you two met in a past life and were destined to meet and be together." Sayaka says.  
"I don't think it would be that simple." Karen comments. "Perhaps you did meet her before," Hitomi says. "Your subconscious probably took note of her and it must of been so long ago that you've forgotten."  
"That's a good point." Karen said.  
"By the way Karen-san, " Sayaka says, "You never told me how you met Mr. Kayoda."  
"Is that really important right now?" Karen asked.  
"Yes." Sayaka said, "Cause your situation with him is very different from Madoka's right now. When we ran to him this morning, you've been more quiet that usual."  
"Ok, " Karen said, "That part's true, but like I said, it's a long story. I don't think you guys would understand."  
"Well that story would have to wait for another day. I have to go for lessons soon. " Hitomi said.  
"Really?" Sayaka said, "I thought you had piano lessons yesterday. "  
"This one is for tea ceremony." Hitomi said.  
"Seriously, " Sayaka said, "Thank goodness I'm not rich."  
"You always say that, Sayaka." Karen remarks. Sayaka merely gives a look. By now, they were used to the exchange.

The girls part ways and upon Sayaka's request, they headed over to the music store.  
Karen spots Tsukasa at display nearest to the entrance. Madoka and Sayaka went in unaware of their student teacher being there, giving Karen the slip she needed to go talk to him.

"Hello Karen, " Tsukasa said. "Now tell me, what's the deal with this world. "  
"Well Tsukasa, " Karen said, "I actually don't know that much about this world. As far as I can tell, there are no Kamen Riders in this world nor are there Super Sentai teams."  
"Another one?" Tsukasa complained.  
"I told you before," Karen said, "There are more worlds without Riders than there are one with."

"So why are we here? " Tsukasa said "Something tells me there may be something else." Karen said.

That's when she hears it, a cry for help.  
She then notices that Madoka was headed somewhere else.

"Karen?" Tsukasa said. "Is everything all right?"

Karen ignores him and starts following Madoka as she heads into an area closed of for renovations.  
"Where is she going?" Karen thought to herself. She then goes in after her.

"Oi! Karen! " Tsukasa said. "Where are you going?"  
"You didn't hear it?" Karen asked.  
"Hear what?" Tsukasa asked. "Help me! Karen, please help!" It said again.  
"That," Karen said.  
"What?" Tsukasa said.

Then they hear gunshots. They keep running and find Madoka staring at something.  
"Madoka!" Karen yelled, "Are you alright?"  
Madoka turns around, "Karen-san, Mr. Kayoda?"  
"Is everything alright?" Tsukasa asked. "I'm fine, but..." Madoka said. Her eyes trail back to an injured strange white cat thing.

Madoka is about to pick it up when they all hear, "Do not get closer to it."

They look up to find Homura in a strange outfit with some sort of device on her right arm.  
"Homura?" Madoka said.  
"Get away from this place." Homura said, "All of you."  
"But," Madoka said, "He cried out to me. Asking for help."

Tsukasa quietly takes out his Decadriver, there was something about Homura that wasn't exactly normal, but he couldn't exactly pin exactly what it was.

Before anyone can do anything, Homura is sprayed by something and backs off. They soon see Sayaka with a fire extinguisher.

"Sayaka?" Madoka and Karen said.  
"Over here!" Sayaka yells.  
Madoka quickly picks up the cat-like creature and they all go Sayaka's side as she continues to use the fire extinguisher. She then throws it it Homura's direction and the group finds themselves running.

"Sayaka?" Karen said, "Do you know what's going on?"  
"No." Sayaka said, "but this day is getting really weird. Why is Homura attacking you guys in cosplay? What is that thing?"  
"I don't know," Madoka said, "but he's hurt and we have to save him."

Slowly the place changes around them, into some sort of park.  
"What the hell?" Sayaka said, "Where did exit go?"  
"I think we're in some sort of pocket dimension. " Karen said.  
"There's something over there." Madoka said. They look in her direction and they see strange dandelion monsters saying something in German that soon start to surround the group.

Tsukasa puts on his Decadriver while Karen takes out her pen, but before either of the two could do anything. Some chains fall from the ceiling forming a circle around them, and cause some sort of explosion that destroys the monsters that appeared in front of them.

"What was that, just now?" Karen muttered.  
"That was a close one." A voice said behind them. They turn to find another girl holding a strange object.  
"You saved Kyubey, " The girl said, "Thank you, he's a good friend of mine."  
"He called to me for help." Madoka said.  
"And it looks like you three go to Mitakihara Middle School. Are you 8th graders?" The girl asked.  
"Wait, who are you?" Sayaka asked.  
"Right, I should introduce myself first," The girl said, "but there are somethings I have to wrap up first."

Her attention goes to more of the monsters that had started coming their way. Her clothes change and she's in the air as she summons a hundred or so of riffles.  
"Eh," They all seemed to say.

They all fire at the same time, destroying all of the monsters. Soon the world fades and they were back in the renovation area.  
"Amazing. " Sayaka muttered.

After a while, the group find themselves nears the exit, sitting on a tarp they found as the girl heals the cat-like creature.  
The creature soon wakes up.  
"You saved me," It said, "Thank you Mami."  
"You're welcome," Mami said, "but these guys are the ones that you should be thanking."  
It turns to Madoka, Sayaka, and Karen. "Thank you. My name is Kyubey. "  
"Nice to meet you," Madoka said, "so you were the one calling for help."  
"That's right Madoka Kaname, the same goes for you Sayaka Miki and Karen Sanchez as well." Kyubey said. Kyubey then looks at Tsukasa and have some sort of exchange.  
"I have a request for the three of you." Kyubey continued, "I want you to make contracts with me so that you can become magical girls."

_Next time:_  
_I ask you to not interfere, Decade. _  
_I can't become a magical girl..._  
_Who are you?_  
_Just passing through Kamen Rider, remember that._

* * *

**And if you're wondering where this came from... I am not entirely sure, but I hope you guys like it.  
Review, Favorite, and Follow.  
**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Magical girls and a Kamen Rider_

_Last time:_  
_"I didn't think I'd see you here, Tsukasa."_  
_"Help me. Karen, please help me."_  
_"I want you to make contracts with me so that you can become magical girls."_

* * *

"My name is Mami Tomoe. I'm a 9th grader at the school. A while back, I made a contract with Kyubey and became a magical girl."

The group was now seated in Mami's home. Tsukasa was there mostly out of his suspicion of Kyubey, his curiosity for magical girls, and Karen's insistence for him to be with them in case something else went array, though it did confuse the rest of them.

Mami had given them cakes and tea as refreshments.  
"Now that Kyubey had chosen the three of you," Mami said, "I think it's best that I explain what magical girls are."  
She opens the palm of her hand and summons the strange object once more.  
"This is a soul gem," Mami said, "the source of all magical girls powers. We get them when we make a contract with Kyubey. "

"What is this contract anyways?" Tsukasa commented.  
"Kyubey can grant any wish, " Mami said, "in exchange for it, we become magical girls to fight witches. That place you were in a while ago was a witch's labyrinth and what I fought were her familiars. "

"I see," Tsukasa said, "Well I get the gist of it. I think it's time for me to leave."  
"Eh, Tsukasa, " Karen said, "Wait, what do you mean?"  
"This doesn't involve me," Tsukasa said.  
"But it does, " Karen said.  
"How?" Tsukasa asked, "This world doesn't need people like me."

Karen held her tongue as she tried to form the words.  
"I don't know, " She finally admitted, "but I have this feeling that they can't do it without you."

Tsukasa and Karen stare at each other for a few moments, while the girls try to make sense of their argument.

After a while, Tsukasa says, "Don't stay late out. You still have school tomorrow. I promise not to spread the word about you guys around."  
Tsukasa then leaves the girls alone, leaving a slight tension in the room.

"Well," Sayaka said after a while, "That was tense. Now can you tell me what's going on?"

Karen simply muttered, "You'll never understand. But he's still a hero after all."

"Huh," Sayaka complained, "What the hell did you say? "

"Nothing important," Karen said, "Madoka, we should go, it's getting late."  
"Karen," Madoka said, "Why should we go now, don't you to learn more about magical girls?"  
"It doesn't matter to me anyways, " Karen said, "I can't become a magical girl."

"Huh, " Sayaka said, "Don't you want to become one? "  
"I just can't, " Karen said, "Even if I want to, I can't. "

"Well, " Mami said, "It is a big decision anyways. After all, Kyubey can grant one wish. I have an idea. I'll take you three on a witch hunting trip tomorrow, maybe that will help you decide. "

Unknown to the girls, Kyubey had already left them to follow Tsukasa. Why you may wonder? He just wanted to confirm something that he heard.

Tsukasa got back at the Hikari Studios when the clock had just struck midnight. There was a lot of action that he had seen today, and even took him a while to make sense of it.  
Which brings the question why Karen wanted him to stay with them.

"Tsukasa-kun? " Natsumi asked, "Where have you been all day?"  
"Let's just say that a lot has happened, Natsumikan." Tsukasa replied.

"I wouldn't say that." A voice said.

He scans the room to find Kyubey. "Kyubey? " Tsukasa said.  
Natsumi sees the cat-like creature. "What is that? Is that a stuffed animal or something? "  
"Stuffed animal?" Kyubey said, "Not like I heard that before. But I have to request something from you."  
"Oh, and what is that?" Tsukasa said.  
"I ask you to not interfere, Decade. " Kyubey said.

"I'm surprised that you even know that name," Tsukasa said, "Did Narutaki tell you that? "  
"Does it matter?" Kyubey said, "Anyways, I'd appreciate if you don't destroy this world, we have yet to fill our quota."  
"Quota?" Tsukasa said, "What the hell are you talking about? Is there more to this contract that you're telling?"  
"Most of it is irrelevant, " Kyubey simply replied, "We never understood the concept of human curiosity. Why must they know anyways?"  
"Because some people would like to know what they're getting in to." Tsukasa said.  
"Just stay out of our way, Decade." Kyubey said.

He goes out through the window.

Natsumi asks, "What was that about?"  
"In this world, " Tsukasa said, "Instead of Kamen Riders, magical girls protect the world from witches. Kyubey, the cat thing you just saw, gives those girls magical powers in exchange for wishes."  
"Why does that sounds like something out of a manga?" Natsumi commented. "But what does this have to with you?"

Tsukasa then remembers Karen's words from earlier and decides silently to stick around. Something about Kyubey's words was bothering him. Quota? What the hell did he mean by that?

**The Next Day**

The day went as normal as it did like any other day, but it was clear that Madoka, Sayaka, and Karen were a bit distracted by something. Tsukasa seemed to be the only one other than three girls to be aware of Kyubey being present in the room. During lunch, however, was a bit unsettling scene.

He had observed that Madoka, Sayaka, and Karen had went up to the roof. Their other friend, Hitomi was out today due to an important family affair.

Madoka, Sayaka and Karen were in a deep conversation, most of it was wondering what exactly to wish for.  
"Just this whole deciding what to wish for thing just made me realize something, " Sayaka said.  
"What is it?" Madoka asked.  
"We're ignorant fools," Sayaka said.  
Karen and Madoka look at her in confusion.

"I mean," Sayaka said, "We're happy with everything and everyone in our lives. Then comes along this one wish that can change everything and we don't know what to change. I didn't think I'd have a chance to make a miracle."  
"I think see what you mean," Karen said, "but I don't necessarily see it as a bad thing, which is one of the few reasons why I can't become a magical girl. I don't want to waste such a big wish. Maybe we could ask Mami what we should wish for."

"I advise you that you should not do that." A voice said.  
They look up to find Homura approaching them.

"Homura-chan?" Madoka said.  
Karen takes out her pen and prepares to try to fight of Homura incase Homura attacked them.

"Don't worry," Mami's voice said, "I'm close by." Madoka, Sayaka, and Karen look in the direction where Mami's message hinted where she would be. Sure enough, there she was.

They've already had started to get used to the telepathy, which had allowed them to communicate with each other, though they did swore to each other that they wouldn't use it to cheat on tests.

"I don't know if I should follow someone's advice when they attacked us yesterday," Karen said.  
"Sorry about that," Homura said, "I was actually attacking Kyubey. "  
"Eh," Madoka said, "Why did you?"  
"That creature, " Homura said, "I cannot forgive for what he has done. I advice you to not get involved with witches or with magical girls."  
"What is it?" Karen asked, "What exactly has he done? "  
She doesn't say, but it worries Karen more.  
"Just don't get involved, " Homura said, "especially you, Karen."

She then leaves. The rest of the day left Karen wondering what she meant.  
Ever since last night, she's been getting impressions that something like this has happened before.

This was the second time she told her not to get involved. Did she meet Homura in another world and screwed some major plan or something? Karen hated how the answer was on the tip of her tongue, but can never seem to remember it.

Soon school was over and the girls meet Mami with Kyubey after school, like they had promised the previous night. Tsukasa follows them closely, but was far enough so that they wouldn't notice. He just had a really bad feeling about the whole ordeal.

He observes that Mami had summoned her soul gem and the girls start moving into a suburb that was mostly under construction. They eventually stop at a tall building, just as a lady was about to jump off.

Mami catches her just in time, and sets her down gently on the ground. She points to a strange mark on her neck and explains something to the other girls as a strange portal opens up behind them. They go inside and Tsukasa quickly follows them.

He was soon in the same environment as the day before and soon sees that Mami had already transformed into her magical girl form and was leading them somewhere.  
From what he could recall, Mami had called this kind of world a witch's barrier in the previous night. He could guess that she was headed towards the center to destroy the witch.

The witches familiars became more and more numerous as time passed, he figured that they were getting close to the witch.

He follows the girls they enter inside a room where he assumed was the witch. It was was tree-like in a sense. It's body was covered in what he hoped was grass and flowers. It had wings entirely made out of flowers and its hair covered its whole head like the branches of a weeping willow and was the color of moss.

Tsukasa took out his Decadriver just in case anything goes array, he did not like the look of her familiars and there was no way Mami couldn't protect the girls and fight the witch due to its massive size.

"Well Mami," Tsukasa thought, "I hope you know what you're doing."  
However he spoke a moment to soon.  
"Mami!" Madoka cried out. He looks in their direction, the girls were being cornered by some of the familiars. Karen tried to fight, but was thrown onto the floor.  
He takes out his Ride Booker and shoots the familiars, good thing his shots connected.  
He reveals himself to them.  
"Mr. Kayoda?" Madoka and Sayaka said.  
"Tsukasa," Karen said, "Well thank goodness you're here."  
"What are you doing here?" Mami managed to say as she fought the witch, "It's dangerous to be in here."  
He ignores Mami and goes to Karen side, "Are you alright? "  
"Yeah," Karen managed to reply, "but my sword somehow just went right through them."  
"Mr. Kayoda," Mami said, "Please get them out of here."  
"That's impossible to do right now." Tsukasa said, "There is obviously no way to know if we're going the right way, but that doesn't mean I can't help you fight."

He puts on his Decadriver and takes out his transformation card.  
"Mr. Kayoda?" Madoka said, "What kind of hero are you?"  
"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider, remember that, " Tsukasa said.

"Henshin!"  
_Kamen Ride: Decade_

All the girls except Karen were caught off guard by his transformation. Mami manages to get shake off the surprise and turn her attention back to witch while Tsukasa handled the surrounding familiars and simultaneously gave back up to Mami.

"Whoa!," Sayaka said. "Ok, Karen, what is seriously going on?"  
"Tsukasa is a Kamen Rider," Karen said, "Kamen Rider Decade to be exact."

"Decade? Meaning is there more than one?" Madoka asked.

Karen nods. "He travels between worlds. I've met him in the past."  
"But what is a Kamen Rider anyways," Sayaka asked.  
"They are heroes that monsters as well," Karen replied, "but not like these as far as I know."

"Let's change this up a bit," Tsukasa thought.

"Henshin!"  
_Kamen Ride: Kabuto_

"He changed again!" Madoka explained.

_Attack Ride: Clock Up_

Tsukasa went at the speed of light destroying the rest of the familiars.

"Mami!" Tsukasa called out, "Finish the witch off!"

"Right!" Mami said realizing that she too was paying more attention to Tsukasa than the actual witch.

She then summons her biggest gun.

_"Trio Finale"_

And the witch is gone and everything changes back to the construction site, except this time they were in the building itself.

Mami had already canceled her transformation with her soul gem already in hand.

"Who are you, really?" Mami asked.

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider," He said as he canceled his own, "remember that. What is that?"

He indicated to a small black object behind her.

She picks it up, "This is a grief seed. We magical girls use this to clean our soul gems and replenish our mana."

"I see," Tsukasa said.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Sayaka asked.

"I wish I knew," Tsukasa said, "but even I don't have the full answer."

_Next Time:_

_So there is something that you must do in every world?  
__Don't you realize, that being here will make things worse?  
A soul gem?  
Mami!_

* * *

**I'm back from dead. This chapter was a bitch to write, but finally I am satisfied and it is done. And to the guest known as Alice, I know she feels that way, but trust me, it's not always like that I promise.**

**Till Next Time, Blue Power1**


End file.
